


Home Safe

by bbyblake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suspense, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, fluff if you squint, i'm sorry suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyblake/pseuds/bbyblake
Summary: “Daichi?? Dai are you here?”Surprising Daichi was out of the picture now. He sighed. He looked around his home. Living room? Empty. Family room? Empty. He made his way upstairs, checking each room. Nothing. The house was empty. He came down the stairs towards the front door and peeked out the window. Yep. Daichi’s car is still there, right next to his own.***************************************All Suga wanted was to surprise his boyfriend. Little did he know what waited for him ahead.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 8





	Home Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hello! this is my first fic so if its bad just don't say anything (i have no idea how to write-)🙈  
> If anything seems out of place, please let me know! I would appreciate it. i hope you like! :P

The smell of the crisp air.

A chill ran down Suga’s spine as the AC under the large glass doors of the airport blasted atop his silver head. His hair, slightly disheveled from being pressed into a headrest for far too long, blew down in front of his eyes. Oh, how he wished he could fall into his own familiar bed. Warm cozy blankets, old fuzzy socks, the sound of his old radio playing. A warm body he loved so much next to him. He pulled his long puff coat tighter around his body, the dream of being home lingering in his head. The hotel his job set him with was nice enough, but it wasn’t his home. He tried his best not to rub his eyeballs out, blue luggage cases dragging behind him.

Warm tones of the setting sun greeted him as he stepped outside. His back ached from the small plane seat he was cramped up in for hours on end. Who knew it would be so uncomfortable. Drowning out the sound of the people bustling around him headed to who knows where, he walked out from under the over hang. His mind travelled back home; back to his beloved.

  
He exhaled

Daichi.

The love of his life, the second half to his soul. Suga smiled to himself thinking about his boyfriend. He stood in the street, hand out for a taxi. The cool fall breeze tinted his nose red. It’s been three and a half weeks without Daichi, and let’s just say, it was a struggle for Suga. Face-time just wasn’t enough. He tried his best to stay cool, calm and collected, but the hotel bathroom ultimately became his crying corner.

  
_Only a little while longer,_ He thought to himself. Only a little while longer before he would be with his partner in the flesh.

Wake up next to him again.

Laugh at his witty jokes.

To be able to kiss and-  


A honk brought Suga’s attention forward, seeing a yellow taxi pull up and stop in front of him. A short man got out from the driver’s side, motioning something that could be considered as a greeting. Suga smiled back. The driver popped the trunk open, signaling Suga to bring his bags.  Suga grabbed his hard case luggage, and with the help of the smaller man, hauled it into the trunk.

After cracking his back, Suga opened the backseat door and slid in, plopping down on the worn gray seats. He let out a breath, telling the driver an address of a café near his house. He took out his phone from his slightly too puffy coat while the car began to move forward, and opened his messages app.

**To: tooru :) 5:42pm**

**made it off the plane. my back is killing meee**

**gonna stop n get a tea before I surprise my bae ;)**

**can’t wait to see you all again..its been too long >o<**

Suga giggled to himself, earning a stoic glance from the driver in the rearview mirror. He set his phone down on his thigh and looked out the tinted window. Shades of oranges and yellows from the sky blended with the bright flashing lights of the cars driving past. The light filtered through the window, filling the cab with a glow.

Suga listened to the buzz of the car radio, enjoying the beautiful golden hour of the city.

His phone vibrated against his denim jeans.

**From: tooru :) 5:46pm**

**im sure dai-chan will give u a good back rub if u ask nicely (** **·** **ω <)** **☆**

**and pleaseee don’t get something basic like green tea** **ᗒᗣᗕ**

**From: tooru :) 5:48pm**

**im glad u got back safely (´** ∀ **｀** **)**

_Classic Tooru,_ Suga thought, rolling his eyes, but the corners of his mouth turned up.

He typed out a couple of hearts. Even though Oikawa may say some… ‘questionable' things at times, his heart was always right place. _Such a tease,_ Daichi would always say.

“ _I’m surprised you two aren’t the ones that ended up together” He said, drawing a giggle from Suga._

_“You do know that Iwa-chan is the only one for me, hmm? No offense Dai but I prefer my men with thick arms not thick thighs. Yours are great though,” Oikawa smirked as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Suga’s laughing fit started again, as his best friend made wiggly eyebrows at him._

  
Suga would be lying if he said he didn’t miss his best friend almost as much as his boyfriend.

_Almost._

The smell of the leather seats.

Suga leaned back on the fabric headrest, closing his eyes. He breathed in the old scent. A mellow song played on the radio. He could hear the driver mumble along to the music. Suga’s lack of sleep on the plane had caught up to him, coming over him quickly. The steady feeling of his eyelids closing on top of each other and the hum of the radio lulled him to a well needed rest.

**********************************************

_His fireplace crackled, the heat radiating in the room in waves. A big brown dog was lounging right in front of it. Suga curled up on his gray cotton couch, tucked into a familiar body. He smiled softly to himself. A large hand rubbed his back, earning what could be called a purr from the smaller man._

_I missed you…._

  
“Oi!”

“Hey!!"

Suga blinked his eyes open. This definitely wasn’t his house. The sky was now a dark blue, with peeks of purple. He felt the car no longer in motion and with the annoyed expression of the driver stared back at him through the window, realization dawned on him that he had reached his destination.

“I’m sorry about that! I must have dozed off…. “

Suga sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, grabbing his wallet to pay the slightly pissed off man. His luggage was already outside the car, waiting for him.

“Tch….. that’s 4800 yen,” the man (presumably named Haro, according to the personalized coke bottle in the cup holder that Suga noticed earlier) said.

“Yes sir! Here you go”. Suga eagerly handed him the wad of crinkled bills.

Haro stuffed it into his pocket, making his way back around the car.

He waved his hand at Suga, who eagerly took the hint and grabbed his luggage.

  
"I’ll be on my way then! You have a nice evening sir. Thank you for the ride.”

Suga’s eyes crinkled a bit, sharing a warm smile in the midst of the chilly evening.

The short man mumbled something as he got back into the taxi, before turning into the quiet street. Suga turned on his heels, eager to get something warm in his body. He rolled his bags toward the local shop. Although he loved the nice coat wrapped around him ( thank you Asahi for the gift), the absurd amount of puff didn’t keep the cold out any better than his zip up at home. He shivered a bit, anxious to make it inside.

**********************************************

The smell of earthy tea leaves.

The familiar jingle of the bells overtop the door sounded as Suga stepped into the café.  A sigh of ease left through his pink lips, welcoming the warmth encasing him.

“Hi welcome to Loose Leaf,” greeted the young raven-haired man behind the counter, who was wiping up an unknown black substance. His eyes didn’t leave the rag as he circled it around the granite counter, soaking up the liquid. Suga smirked.

“Hi to you too,Tobio.”

The boy cocked his head, blue eyes meeting brown. They widened slightly, as the recognition set in.

“Sugawara! I didn’t think I’d see you today.” He dropped the rag and wiped his hands on his cream-colored apron. “How was your trip?”

Suga laughed, relaxing a bit.

“It was tiring and lonely, and I’m glad to be back.” His eyes glanced around. “Everything well on your end? Is Hinata still being a handful?”

Before Tobio could reply, an orange head popped up from the crack of the door in the back, golden eyes peering around.

_As if he knew we were talking about him…_

“SUGA-SAN YOUR’E BACK!”

The door then flew open, revealing the short boy in question. He dashed forward, suddenly throwing his arms around the ash blond.

“Oi! Dumbass! Customers are still here so lower your voice!”

The dark-haired boy began grumbling to himself, shooting daggers at the boy now to him. Suga looked around (as much as he could, with Hinata’s arms still around him), seeing a couple of customers sipping from steaming cups. A few of them had their eyes lingering on the exchanges between the three young men.

“Oops! Sorry Kageyama!” Hinata said with no ounce of remorse. He peeled himself from Suga, and stood brightly next to Kageyama.

“I see you two are still the same as ever,” Suga joked. “How have you been? I know it’s been boring without me in here everyday.” Suga took a seat on a nearby bar stool, arms resting on the counter. He shrugged off his coat and set it down.

The Loose Leaf Cafe was a small corner-store shop tucked away from the city that Suga passed by daily. It was basically there, right as you entered his neighborhood. Once his old kōhais began working at the store, Suga made a habit of coming almost everyday before work. He was sometimes accompanied by Daichi or Tooru, the latter always causing trouble on his visits.

“We have been great!! We even got a new employee when you were out-of-town, but she’s not working today. You can meet her next time though. Her name is Yachi. She’d probably like you. Her hair is blonde! She’s all shy and small and you could be her friend- OW! Hey what was that for??” Hinata rubbed the back of his head as Kageyama’s hand made contact to his carrot head.

  
Kageyama rolled his eyes. “You are talking too much, dumbass.”

“Well, You’re stupid, stupidshima!!” Hinata furrowed his brows.

“At least I don’t spill things everywhere and make other people clean up after me,” the raven said, gesturing to the black puddle he was wiping up earlier.

“Dummy!”

“Lazy ass!”

“Ugly!”

“Ugly!?! ME??”

They began to hit each other like little children, siblings fighting over legos.

If the other customers weren’t looking before, they definitely were now.

Suga sat there, wheezing behind his hands on how quickly this conversation escalated.

He side glanced at his phone, reading the time.

**6:24pm.**

“As much as I’d love to watch this all evening, could I order a tea?” Suga said, (or tried to say between breathless giggles). The dark-haired man halted his bickering and rounded the counter, mood doing a 180. It was amusing to see. He pushed up his gray sleeves and looked towards Suga.

“Sorry about my excuse of a coworker, I don’t know him. What can I get for you this time?”

“HEY WAIT A MINUTE!”

**********************************************

After ordering a peppermint tea (you’re welcome Tooru), Suga paid Hinata, who was now frustrated at the cash register.  
As soon as he received his drink, he gulped down part of the hot tea, not worrying about burning his throat. The heat filled him, sending a warm sensation throughout his body.

_Just what I needed,_ Suga thought.

He pulled his coat back on, taking his time. He wanted to stay as long as he could in the warmth of the shop. A cold walk home waited for him, so for now he took pleasure in the warmth. He bade the two boys goodbye, though it seemed like they didn’t notice Suga’s wave as they began slapping each other again behind the register. Suga huffed a laugh at them. The jingle of the bells rang again, as if to say goodbye.

Pushing the door with his back, Suga rolled his luggage out into the night. It was a bit more bearable now with the warmth of the tea, but it would only get chillier as the night went on. He sipped more of his drink as a breeze passed.

Suga made his way down the streetlamp lined sidewalks, The breeze picked up a bit, making Suga shiver. _I Should have asked the taxi to wait,_ Suga told himself. The walk was only around 7 minutes, but the cold air biting at his skin under his coat made him regret the decision to walk. He never dealt with the cold well. “Cold” as in 44 degrees.

Oikawa would say he’s overreacting, while in his T-shirt and shorts. Suga would just roll his eyes, bundling in his jacket. Cold fronts would be the death of him. Thankfully the cold rarely came, as it was warm/hot weather for most of the year. Suga finished off his tea, hoping for some sort of warmth in the last sips.

He rounded the corner, the sound of luggage ratting against the concrete sidewalks.

He passed his neighbors houses. The lights of their front porches gleamed in the darkness. A familiar black gate came into view, and Suga smiled as he walked a bit faster. The gate was already wheeled open. Suga assumed that when Daichi had gotten back from work around an hour before, he didn’t close it behind him like always.

He tossed his empty paper cup in the blue recycling bin, and hauled his luggage to the front door. He reached the red door, pulling out his keys as quietly as he could.

Before he could turn the key, the door edged open.

Suga cocked his head.

Hesitantly, he pushed on the door, the key still lodged in the hole, unturned.

It was open already. A look of confusion passed over Suga’s face.

_There’s no way Dai knew I was coming home early.._

  
**********************************************

The smell of burnt food.

Something was burning. Something was burning and it smelt _bad._

Suga left his luggage by the door, still trying to stay quiet in hopes of surprising Daichi. After stepping out of his shoes, he headed for the kitchen. A pan was sizzling, and black charred (what could be called) meat was on it. He quickly shut off the stove and took the pan off the heat. He looked around for his dog.

“Asta? Asta!” Suga pouted when he got no response.

“Daichi?? Dai are you here?”

Surprising Daichi was out of the picture now. He sighed. He looked around his home. Living room? Empty. Family room? Empty. He made his way upstairs, checking each room. Nothing. The house was empty. He came down the stairs towards the front door and peeked out the window. Yep. Daichi’s car is still there, right next to his own.

He pulled out his phone to call the missing man. He huffed as he pressed the contact. When he heard the ring tone from the dining room floor, a slight panic set in.

He rushed over and picked up his boyfriends phone off the hardwood, staring at it as if it would magically answer itself.

_What the hell??_

Suga shook his head. He just needed to think. The door was unlocked. The stove was on. Daichi’s phone is still here, along with his keys. This was unlike his boyfriend. Fear began to grip at his mind, and his brain started to picture the worst.

_Call someone,_ He thought. His own phone was still in his hand, and he clicked on Oikawa’s contact.

_Hellooooo,_ Oikawa’s voice filled his ears.

  
“Hi Tooru it’s Suga.” He began pacing around the house.

  
“I’m home now, and Daichi isn’t here. The stove was on and the front door was

unlocked. His car is here and so is his phone is here. Asta’s not here either. Have you or Iwaizumi heard from him?” The words spilled out in a frenzy.

_Okay first let me ask Iwa._

Muffled conversation could be heard, as Suga began touching random things around his home.

_Iwa doesn’t know anything. Last he spoke with Daichi was this afternoon about the gym. Why don’t you just wait for a bit? See if he comes home. Maybe he went out in a hurry. Took Asta on a bathroom walk or something._

Suga rubbed his head. He didn’t think of that. Walking back towards his luggage by the front, He let out another sigh.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Ill just wait for a little-“ He stilled. His eyes widened in fear. Something dark caught his eye. That wasn’t right. There, behind the curtain under the front window, was his boyfriend’s black 22.

_Suga? Suga you there?_

“I-yes I-I’m here. My-I um, found s-something.” He paused. “Daichi-Daichi’s gun.” His voice wavered.

The line was quiet for a moment and Suga’s stomach began to turn.

_I’m still here okay? Stay there. Iwa and I are coming now._

Suga sunk to the ground, eyes still wide. His hands itched. The sound of the clock ticking back and forth. The TV buzz became unbearable. _Where was his dog?_

  
Time passed in an instant, and what seemed like seconds later, a tall brunette and a shorter, darker-haired man entered his home.

After 3 weeks without seeing each other, Suga wanted to laugh and chat with his best friend, But now, those intentions were nowhere to be found. He looked up from his spot on the floor, and was pulled to his feet by the taller. Oikawa wrapped him in a hug.

“No need to panic. We are going to figure this out.”

No words left the silver-haired man. His arms stayed limp at his sides. His eyes just followed Iwaizumi, who had squat down, looking over the gun.

“This is where you found it?” Iwaizumi looked to him.

Suga nodded. After Tooru released him from his embrace, He sat down on the edge of the couch. His hands clawed at one another.

  
“He- He always puts it away. He gets home and puts it in the drawer upstairs.”

His voice was barely above a whisper. He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself of the statement he just made.

“His keys and phone are here? As well as the car?”

He nodded again.

Iwaizumi began to look around, brows tight in concentration. Minutes passed.

“We can put out a missing persons report. I’ll have the guys come down from the station tomorrow and sweep the house along with outside. You can come over for the night and we can figure everything out in the morning. I’m sure you are tired from your trip.”

Iwaizumi looked toward Oikawa, who was seated next to Suga.

“And don’t worry about Asta. You can put his bed on the front porch and leave his bowl out. I’m sure he will be back tomorrow. We can head back to our place now If you want,” Oikawa spoke softly as he rested hand on Suga’s shoulder.

  
Suga nodded his head once more. He _was_ tired. But he was scared at the moment.. This was not normal in any way. Oikawa led him back through the front door, grabbing the smaller bag of luggage still at the door. He just wanted Daichi to be safe.

  


**********************************************

The smell of pine tree air freshener.

Soon enough, Suga found himself stepping into his friends’ home. The scent of the little Air Wick plug filled his nose. The lights were on, and Suga slipped off his shoes. Oikawa showed him to the guest bedroom, which he had stayed in many nights before. He sat down on the bed, the spring making a slight noise.

“Don’t worry Kou. “We’ll sort out this whole mess soon.“ Oikawa pulled some sweats and a T-shirt from one of the dark gray drawers. He set them on the bed.

“Get cozy and get some rest. The shower has hot water. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Suga gave a weary smile, which soon faltered. As soon as the door shut, he collapsed back on the bed. Not bothering to shower or change, Suga began to nod off.

_We’ll sort out this whole mess soon._ Oikawa’s words brought comfort, and he prayed to God that they were true. He clung to that promise, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay first chapter...i hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment to help motivate me to actually write more lol, and leave any suggestions/feedback too! updates will most likely be irregular(sorry)
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
